lh_se_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanter
Enchanter is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale and is one of the three Mage classes. Overview Among the twelve classes, the Enchanter has the highest MP stat. However, its offensive damage in terms of both specialized spells and melee is extremely low, making it inherently a support class. Its defensive stamina is also very low, making it an unsuitable class for solo play and the least popular class in Elder Tale. Some players say that the class is one that exists in concept but that they've never actually encountered an Enchanter in the game.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 URL: http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/68.html Finding a high-level Enchanter such as Shiroe is even more rare. Enchanters are usually able to stay in combat for long periods of time because their spells consume MP at a slow rate, and they generally support other party members, rather than engaging directly in combat themselves. Enchanters are an extremely versatile class that boasts a rich repertoire of spells at their full disposal. These range from buffs that raise the combat prowess of party members to spells that add status effects to enemies. Still, due to the Enchanter's extremely low offensive and defensive capabilities, it is nearly impossible for an Enchanter to finish a fight alone. * Enchanters' spells can make allies' attacks more accurate or boost their ability to dodge incoming attacks. * Although Enchanters' spells generally do not do much damage, they can alter the behavior of enemies by confusing them or inhibiting their attacks. Used strategically, this ability can alter the outcome of a battle. * Enchanters and other classes like them are normally in the back of a party and can also operate as observers and strategists. Shiroe is well-renowned as the master strategist for the Debauchery Tea Party, and later on for the Round Table Alliance and Log Horizon. Since these types are normally not burdened with front-line duty, they are seen as the organizers and directors. Builds To date, there are three main builds for Enchanters and one uncommon, radical build. ;Enhancer :Enchanters of this build focus on supporting allies through buffs and enemy weakening. Shiroe primarily uses this kind of build. ;Crowd Controller :As the name suggests, this build revolves around controlling enemy groups with spells like Astral Hypnos. :Enchanters that use Astral Hypnos as their primary spell in Raids are known as "Freezers". ;Mana Controller :Usually a build for Raid parties, those of this build focus on MP restoration and MP management, taking advantage of spells like Mana Channeling and Mana Transformer to ensure that those who need MP will have a handy supply available. Shiroe is able to use this build during Raids, making him a valuable asset in a party. ;Sprinkler :The Sprinkler build revolves around the usage of Pulse Bullet, which has low attack power but also a short cooldown time. Combining it with Cast on Beat, a user of this build can fire over 30 Pulse Bullets a minute, creating an offensive-type build. Even the developers of Elder Tale were surprised by this build, but few people take this build seriously due to the specific equipment needed for this build to work. Known Enchanters *Shiroe *Nureha Known Skills Astral Bind.png|link=Astral Bind|Astral Bind Astral Hypnos.png|link=Astral Hypnos|Astral Hypnos Electrical Fuzz.png|link=Electrical Fuzz|Electrical Fuzz Keen Edge.png|link=Keen Edge|Keen Edge Magic Light.png|link=Magic Light|Magic Light Mind Shock.png|link=Mind Shock|Mind Shock Nightmare Sphere.png|link=Nightmare Sphere|Nightmare Sphere Thorn Bind Hostage.png|link=Thorn Bind Hostage|Thorn Bind Hostage * Accuracy Support * Astral Chaff * Brain Vice * Cast on Beat * Dispel Magic * Electric Seal * Flip Gate * Force Step * Gain Immunity * Haste * Infinity Force * Karma Drive * Magi Howling * Mana Transform * Mind Bolt * Overrunning * Pulse Bullet * Reflex Boost Navigation References